


Crankiplier One Shots

by MayorOfSmutverse



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: One shots of our favorite boys! Some chapters will have smut, others will not. It will say it in the title!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Crankiplier one shots! You can comment a prompt below or DM me through my Tumblr!

 **Follow my Tumblr @MayorOfSmutverse**

I'm hoping to post everyday so throw everything you have at me! There's not alot that I won't do! Go wild my children.


	2. A Challenge (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds out that Ethan is not as pure as he thinks. But instead of anger he feels jealousy and makes it his personal mission to get Ethan in his bed. In a very Mark way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe slut ethan? Where everyone thinks he is a virgin, but then they realize he is very much not a virgin, and is very kinky, and mark takes it as a personal challange to have sex with him. And does obviously. Dirty talk hopefully? Just an idea!
> 
> Yes yes YES! I always love slut Ethan! I hope you like what I came up with!

Mark had always had a deep repressed need. A need for something he didn't think he could ever have. A need for Ethan Nestor, his best friend, and co-host of Unus Annus. He had the need for long before Unus Annus, it sprouted about three years ago. Blue haired twenty-year-old Ethan had filled his dreams for weeks. He would feel his body heat up just from around the young man. But, he always pushed that need down. Ethan was seven years younger than him and had moved to L.A. just for Mark. There was a certain dynamic that was set in stone. One that didn't call for Mark's dick in the man's ass. 

And he got pretty good at pushing it down, so much to where he was sure he had gotten over Ethan all together. That was until Unus Annus started and he had to spend every waking moment with the man. He was no longer the scrawny blue-haired baby-faced teen he had taken an interest to years ago. No, now he was a strong little lithe that grew into his big ears and teeth. Instead of being cuter than anything he was now hotter than hell. And now instead of interest, Mark now had an absolute obsession with the brunette. 

But, the bubbly little brunette screamed virgin, and he wasn't about to be the man who took that innocence from Ethan. He couldn't ruin the dynamic they had going now, it was much too late. Ethan looked at him as nothing more than a mentor and an idol. And he was perfectly alright with that. If he could live his entire life with Ethan watching him with sparkly eyes he would without a single complaint. And he'd be damned if he let his feelings push forth, his wall of reason was strong anyways. Ethan being a pure little virgin was enough to hold him back. 

That was until that fact got completely shattered.

It was their military course video with James Charles. They were wrapping up when Mark noticed Ethan getting led away from the course by the two men. He remembered only one of their names, the shorter guy was named Matt. He noticed he had been talking a lot about how quick Ethan was. Hopefully, they weren't trying to get him into the Navy. Mark would have another heart attack if he had to worry about Ethan getting shot. He tried to quickly say goodbye to James so he could go be apart of whatever conversation Ethan was about to be apart of. 

"That was really fun!" James chirped, checking every one of his nails before he smiled at Mark. 

"It was," Mark agreed with a chuckle, opening the man's car door for him.

"We should collab again, I can do your guys' makeup! Ethan would look fantastic with a blue eyeshadow moment," James said happily. Mark smiled at that and agreed with a nod. Ethan always looked good in blue, even though he actually preferred him in yellow. It brought out his green eyes. 

"Absolutely, you have my number," Mark replied, trying to end the conversation. He glanced over and watched Ethan get led into a small building he was pretty sure was the main office. But, he didn't have much time to think about it. James squealed and started up a conversation about a challenge they could do. 

It took about ten minutes of talking and gossiping with James before Mark managed to say goodbye. He loved the kid, he knew that James had a rough start on youtube and was wanting to reassure the teen that it wasn't all bad. He was a sucker for helping young YouTubers apparently. Mark watched as James drove off before he quickly rushed to the building Ethan disappeared into. The brunette was gullible and he didn't want him signing his life away without talking to Mark first. He let himself into the building without knocking. 

"Ethan-" Mark's words got cut short as his eyes landed on the scene in front of him. 

Ethan was bent over with his joggers and boxers around his ankles, Matt stood behind him with a fistful of the brunette's wavy locks. His own cock was buried deep into Ethan's ass as the other soldier stood on the other side, his cock probably halfway down the man's throat from the look of it. Ethan's cock bobbed underneath him as little moans got slammed out of him. Matt wasn't being very gentle at all, yet the moans were undeniably from pleasure. Matt noticed him first and froze, releasing Ethan's hair immediately. 

Mark stood with his jaw dropped to the floor as Matt pulled out of Ethan and tugged his boxers up. The brunette whined at the sudden emptiness and pulled off the other soldier. He looked ready to complain until he saw the reason Matt stopped. Mark watched as Ethan's entire face went a dark red and he scrambled to pull up his joggers, wiping spit from his mouth. 

"Ma-Mark?!" Ethan rasped out, his voice still wrecked from deepthroating just a second ago. 

"What the fuck?" Mark questioned, something bubbled in his chest and he tried to push it down. But it was hard to deny feelings when your wall of reason was just shattered in front of you. 

Ethan was not a virgin...absolutely not. In fact, he took dick like a champ. The completely blissed out look on the brunette's face still burned Mark's brain and he knew they would for the rest of his life. The second soldier quickly redid his pants and rushed out with his head hung. Matt followed suit and Mark wished he could grab them and beat the shit out of them. Jealousy was now coursing prominently through his veins. Ethan winced away at Mark's clenched fists and was quick to start explaining.

"That...wasn't what it lo-looked like! Shit..." The brunette hissed as he tried to flatten his hair. Mark was more worried about the hard-on that was still making a tent in Ethan's joggers. 

"So you weren't just getting spit roasted by two soldiers?" Mark heard himself speak before he could stop. But Ethan just went a darker red and covered his face in his hands, letting out a little whine.

"Mark, oh my god. You weren't supposed to walk in! I thought I'd have at least five more minutes. James talks so much! How did you get out so soon?" He asked, throwing his arms up. 

"You're asking me that after what I just saw?" Mark exclaimed. Ethan looked away in shame, shuffling as he tried to readjust the boner in his sweats. Mark kept the groan in his throat and instead rubbed his own temples. He can't fuck Ethan in a military base...he can't fuck Ethan right after two guys just pulled their still hard dicks out of him. 

"It's fine...Jesus. I'll make sure to knock more often," Mark finally said, letting out a sigh. He needed Ethan to not look so ashamed right now. 

The brunette looked up at him with big green eyes, a pout matching the sadness and Mark nearly broke again. Knowing that Ethan's still hard and wanting cock was still hard in the boy's joggers was one thing. Having to make eye contact and look at the cute pout was another. He was only human, he had a breaking point. Mark looked away quickly and waved him off. 

"It's fine...really. You can fuck who you want. I'm just surprised you're....well...not a virgin," Mark explained. Ethan relaxed at that and finally moved forward, the tent in his boxers finally gone. Mark shuttered knowing he was unsatisfied and probably sensitive as all hell. 

"How the hell do you think I'm still a virgin?" He asked with a snort. Mark rolled his eyes and clapped a hand down on the tense man's shoulder, leading him out of the building. 

"Literally everyone does," Mark defended, trying to keep his mind off the warmth that radiated from Ethan. 

"So...you're not going to kick my ass for sleeping with other guys?" Ethan asked softly, relaxing a bit more as they headed to the car. 

"I'm definitely not going to kick your ass," Mark answered as he climbed into the driver's side. Ethan hesitated before climbing in too, looking all shy and embarrassed now. A stark contrast from the greedy and confident manner he just saw minutes ago. 

"Thank the lord," Ethan breathed out. Mark watched him for a moment before he headed home. He DEFINITELY wasn't going to kick Ethan's ass. But, he didn't say he wouldn't do anything to Ethan's ass. 

It was free game now. His wall of reason was broken and he had no reason left to resist the brunette. So, he was going to change the game up, and start winning for once.

Mark readjusted his hair in the mirror, he was going for that slightly messy but still put-together look. He had on his white and black button-up floral shirt, the top buttons undone. (The Good Kind of Cupping video) His gray jeans fitting a bit tighter thanks to working out so much. It was only a week after the incident at the military course, and Mark has been effectively cock blocking Ethan ever since. He was even interrupting masturbation sessions, which Ethan did often. He pretended to be having problems with his computer as an excuse to call and keep the man busy. He wanted to follow out his wet dreams over an oversensitive Ethan. And since apparently Ethan was a little cock slut, he wasn't scared to push him through it. 

Downstairs he heard the door open and listened as Ethan made his way into the house, the younger man always just let himself in. It was a quirk that used to piss off Mark, but over time he couldn't help but like how comfortable and domestic it made them seem. Mark could hear Chica following after him and making growling noises to get his attention. The raven-haired man turned towards the mirror once more to check everything before he turned off the lights and headed downstairs. He was quiet coming down so he could watch Ethan give Chica a dozen kisses as he crouched down. The excited golden retriever wagged her tail and sat prettily for the young man. 

"Who's a pretty girl?" Ethan cooed to her. He was wearing that god awful button-up that looked like the floor of a 70s arcade. His brown hair a fluffy mess on top of his head. He didn't put any work into his look but somehow mastered the groggy cute boy look. Mark watched him smother Chica with love for a moment before he cleared his throat. Ethan's head snapped up and he gave Mark a big smile. The older man felt the need to squint it was so bright. 

"Hey, you ready?" The brunette asked as he stood up. 

"Yeah, I figured before we recorded you could help me with something upstairs tho?" Mark asked, putting on his best seductive smirk. It seemed to go right over Ethan's head.

"Sure! Whatcha need help with?" He chirped as Mark led him up the stairs and to his bedroom. 

"I got a new bed, I need it broken in," The older man said as he motioned for Ethan to go into the room. The brunette entered the room and looked at the bed before he put his hands on his hips, a confused look on his face. It was unfairly cute looking on his soft features.

"This is new? It looks just like your old one. You still have that coffee stain at the head of it," He noted. Mark paused before deadpanning, giving him an incredulous look. Ethan examined the bed before he met eyes with Mark, noticing the dumbfounded look he was being given. 

"What? Did I say something?" The younger man asked as he stiffened up. Mark just groaned and facepalmed, how did this guy fuck anyone?

"Ethan, I need YOU to help ME break in my new bed," He tried again. This is exactly why he figured Ethan was a virgin. At this point, he was pretty sure everyone else did all the work and Ethan just got hit on often.

"I heard you the first time! But where's the new bed?" Ethan replied before he paused. Mark was positive he could hear the gears start to move in the boys head. It clicked and Ethan went dark red. 

"Oh..." He whispered to himself as he watched Mark with big eyes. The older man let out a sigh of relief and moved towards him as he pulled another button of his shirt loose. He didn't need to wait another moment, it was more so that he couldn't. Ethan watched him, looking like a deer caught in headlights as he stumbled back and fell onto the bed. The blush going all the way to his ears now.

"There you go, now you're getting it," Mark hummed as he stood in front of him. 

"Ma-Mark...what are you doing?" Ethan squeaked out, his hands clutching the bedsheets already. Mark would make him grip the sheets for other reasons soon here.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Eth? I'm seducing you," Mark replied, undoing the last button of his shirt and let it hang open. His muscles on full display for the man in front of him. Ethan's eye twitched as he looked over the newly exposed skin. 

"Wh-Why?" He asked softly but licked his lips. His breathing becoming heavier as he looked back up at Mark's face finally. 

"Did you really think I'd let you run around and fuck everyone else without giving me a taste?" He responded as he reached for Ethan's shirt. 

The younger man squeaked and scrambled back on the bed, his face a dark red. He kept his legs firmly closed and Mark could already see the tremble in his body. He took that as a good sign and climbed onto the bed after him, making sure to give him his best fuck eyes. 

"It's only fair, I mean...you are my property," Mark stated. Ethan let a little groan slip past his lips as he pushed his back against Mark's headboard. 

Mark couldn't help but notice how good he looked there. The younger man was flustered and already shivering, his bottom lip already getting swollen from how much he was chewing on it. 

"I-I am?" Ethan stammered. Mark couldn't help but grin at that as he grabbed Ethan by the ankle and pulled him closer so that he was lying on his back. 

"You did come to L.A. for me," He answered as he positioned himself above the man. His fingers going to the buttons of Ethan's shirt as he began unbuttoning them one by one. Ethan sucked in a breath but let him, eyes watching as Mark undid the buttons of his shirt. 

"I-I...where did this suddenly come from?" Ethan asked, grabbing Mark's wrists before he could undo even the first button. 

"What do you mean?" Mark asked with a frown, stopping now but kept himself over the brunette. 

"I've literally been trying for years to fuck you. Why now?" Ethan blurted out, his face red as a cherry. 

Mark watched him for a moment before, his sanity breaking at those words. Ethan had been trying to fuck him...for YEARS? And he hadn't noticed. He pulled out of Ethan's grasp and grabbed his shirt, ripping it straight off of him. Sending buttons flying as he wrestled Ethan out of the now-destroyed shirt. He went for his pants as the boy let out a whine.

"Mark! My clothes!" Ethan cried out as Mark yanked his shorts down before the brunette could stop him. 

"I'll buy you new ones," Mark growled out and Ethan whimpered and practically melted into the sheets. 

He apparently got on the same page after that, Ethan's hands now went to Mark's chest and muscles. Feeling up every bit of exposed skin as he pushed the shirt off of Mark's shoulders and felt them up as well. Mark threw Ethan's shorts to the side, leaving him in only a tight pair of boxers. He was already rock hard and twitching, his erection pushing against the fabric. Precum stained the front and Mark wondered what it was like to be so young again. It was probably just because Ethan had basically been edging himself for a week now. Mark let out a groan as he palmed at Ethan's cock. A soft whimper left the boy and Mark finally captured his lips in a deep kiss. 

There was nothing slow and sweet about it, the kiss was all hunger and passion. Mark's free hand grabbed Ethan's thin waist and moved down to his hips before he managed to grab the man's ass. Groaning at how plush it actually was. How the hell did he not realize how much cake Ethan had before? The brunette's hands went down Mark's body now too and Mark let out a gasp when Ethan boldly grabbed his erection. Tingles of pleasure went up his spine and they both let out a soft moan. Ethan nipped at Mark's bottom lip and began working on unbuttoning the man's pants. 

Mark pulled away from the kiss and began kissing down Ethan's pale skinny body. He stopped at his stomach and pressed a few extra kisses there before he finally lathed his tongue over the wet spot in Ethan's boxers. Lapping up the taste of salty precum before he closed his mouth around the tent. Ethan let out a moan and ground his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth. Already panting and twitching under the Korean. Mark tongued at the shape of Ethan's cock, thoroughly wetting every part of his boxers before he finally pulled away. 

Ethan's dick was fully outlined through the soaked fabric of his boxers. His face completely red as his chest heaved, shivers of pleasure went up the man's spine and Mark felt pride go through his chest. He quickly shucked off his own shirt before hooking his fingers into Ethan's boxers and yanked those down as well. Ethan's pink and twitching member popped out, standing proudly and leaking precum from the tip. Mark let out a low groan before he went back to work, taking Ethan's cock into his mouth and sucked the tip gently. The taste of salty precum hit his tongue and it occurred to him that he'd never sucked a dick before. 

Leave it to Ethan to strip any thought he had from his brain and only leave an animalistic need. He sucked more of Ethan's cock into his mouth and listened to the boy moan, his cock twitching like crazy in Mark's mouth. The older man pulled off and pushed Ethan's legs up so his knees were next to his head and the boy's hole was completely exposed to him now. 

"Ma-Mark...wait!" Ethan cried out, shuffling in embarrassment as Mark hungrily watched his hole twitch. 

Mark didn't listen and instead flipped Ethan over and buried his face in between the man's plush ass. Lapping at his twitching ring of muscles now as he gripped his thighs. He relished in the way Ethan collapsed into the bed and let out a cry. Squirming and wiggling but never pulling away from Mark, letting him slide his tongue in and out of his hole. Eating him out however he pleased. He made sure Ethan was reduced to a slobbering mess as he lapped at his sensitive hole and pushed his finger inside. Using his saliva as temporary lube for now. 

When he finally pulled away both of them were rock hard and trembling with need. The blown-out look of needy lust in Ethan's eyes once again. This time Mark was happy to see it there, proud knowing it was due to him. The brunette pushed his ass higher in the air and shook it a bit for Mark. The raven-haired man couldn't help but give it a firm smack, watching his ass jiggle and turn red. 

"Mark...fuck please... Give it to me," Ethan whined breathlessly, shaking his ass more. Swaying his hips deliciously at the older man. 

Mark swallowed thickly and quickly pulled his shirt off along with his pants. His own erection stood proudly, a daunting eight inches. Ethan's eyes went glazed at the sight and a lower moan left him. Mark could see the shiver that ran up the man's spine as he gave himself a few strokes. Just relishing in how beautiful Ethan looked with his ass up in the air, begging for his cock.

"You want it?" Mark asked as he walked away from the bed to grab the lube. Ethan let out a low whine and nodded feverishly, moving closer to the edge of the bed and positioning himself perfectly for Mark. His ass still high in the air while his face was pressed against the sheets. 

"Yes...god yes," Ethan panted out. Mark felt his cock twitch at the wanton tone in the brunette's voice. He slicked up his cock as he came over, slowly stroking himself as he watched Ethan. 

"You sure are a cock slut, Eth," Mark cooed as he poured the cold lube onto the boy's twitching hole. Ethan whined at the temperature and buried his face into the mattress. 

"Yes...please. I'm so fucking slutty. Just fuck me," He breathed out, shaking his ass desperately at him. 

Mark licked his lips at the talk as he ran his thumb over Ethan's hole, pressing the digit into his body. Watching as the boy swung his head around, whining when he saw Mark's dick was still being stroked and wasn't anywhere near being put into him. Mark pulled his thumb out just to tease him and pushed two fingers in at once. Luckily, he knew basic anatomy and was able to find Ethan's prostate relatively quickly. He pressed his fingers against it and relished in the near scream that left Ethan. 

"Shit! I-I'm ready, Mark. Please, you don't ha-have to do that," Ethan nearly sobbed, his hips moving already as he rode Mark's thick fingers. 

"I don't think you've begged enough," Mark hummed as he added a third finger. Ethan let out a high pitched whine as he buried his face into the mattress. The brunette let out a muffled yell into the bed before he gasped and lifted his head again. 

"Y-You've been edging me for a week now, Mark, please. Just give me it, I want it," Ethan begged shamelessly. Mark didn't remove his fingers and instead, let go of his own erection in exchange for Ethan's. Stroking the twitching rod that dangled in between the brunette's pale legs.

"N-NO! Your dick, please! I-I want it, I've wanted it for so long. Don't make me wait any longer," Ethan nearly sobbed out. Mark felt his own cock twitch as he gave more gentle strokes. The boy nearly convulsed underneath him and he finally gave in. He placed a hand on his hip and exchanged the fingers for the tip of his cock. 

He was about to give Ethan the warning but the brunette took matters into his own hands. Immediately pushing his hips back once he felt Mark's head pressed against his hole. Both of them let out loud wanton moans at the pleasure. Mark understood why everyone was after his brunette. He felt like he was on cloud fucking nine, his cock buried deep in Ethan's warm velvety walls. 

The boy under him collapsed onto the bed and spasmed around Mark, a loud moan ripped from his twitching body. Mark moaned with him as he held him through the orgasm that racked the brunette's body. Mark did his best not to cum as well, or to slam into Ethan while he was cumming. The knowledge he made Ethan cum just by putting it in enough to send him dangerously close to the edge. He panted and held himself steady until Ethan finally calmed down. 

Mark slowly began thrusting inside of him, biting his bottom lip to hold back his own noises at the feeling. Ethan whined and squirmed under him, moaning as Mark's hips pressed against his ass and he firmly buried himself as deep as he could go. Mark took a deep breath before he started going a bit faster, holding Ethan's hips up as he fucked into him. His entire body thrumming with waves of pleasure and he was quickly at the edge too. 

Mark picked up his pace as he got closer, pounding Ethan's body into the mattress now. The brunette sobbed out moans at the feeling, head lolling to the side as a completely wrecked look came over his face. Mark doubled over as he finally hit his orgasm, burying himself into his ass as he came. His entire body singing as he rode out his orgasm. Every muscle sang as his climax finally died down and he pulled out. 

He flopped onto the bed next to Ethan, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Ethan took a moment to start moving again, nuzzling in closer to Mark. The older man pulled him into his arms and sighed softly. He definitely felt like he won that game.


End file.
